FrASeS
by mar0000aim0000
Summary: Existen un millón y mas de frases en el mundo, no planeo unirlas todas en un fic, ni tampoco hacer una historia partiendo de una, sino colocar muchas frases que los hagan reflexionar, pero también a los personajes que utilice.
1. Frase 1

_- Cuando alguien desea algo debe saber que corre riesgos y por eso la vida vale la pena. - _

Frase #1

-TEEN TITANS

La quiero, la deseo, la necesito… Quiero apoderarme de ella totalmente, su cabello, sus ojos, su boca… su cuerpo. La deseo con toda mi alma, con todo poro de mi piel y con cada neurona de mi cerebro, pero honestamente, ¿Cómo la consigo? Ella, tan inocente, tan pura, tan adorable y… ¿ya mencione inocente? Si, muy inocente. Tanto que ni siquiera puedo insinuarle mis deseos.

Ah! Quiero dejar de ser tan egoísta y avaro, va contra todo aquello que en verdad soy o mas bien, que debería ser. ¡¿Pero como negársele a tan exquisita existencia? Como decirle que no a ese instinto bajo? Bueno, dicen por ahí que sin deseo y los retos para alcanzarlo son los que hacen realmente emocionante la vida….

Lo intentare por todos los medios necesarios, ella será mía algún día, ella lo verá.

* * *

Esos riesgos ya los he corrido, uno a uno, claro que de forma inocente para los ojos de los demás, de verdad agradezco mi habilidad para disimular las cosas. Mi vida entonces, en teoría, es y será muy emocionante! Los riesgos cada vez se hacen más intensos. Pero seguiré con mis planes, mis deseos deben ser acallados! Como Maldición le hago para detenerlos? Simplemente no se puede! Solo debo sucumbir como un simple humano ante ellos y dejarme llevar.

Bueno, durante estos largos días de invención y experimentación, he llegado a una conclusión. La ultima táctica, la mas arriesgada y mortífera de cada una de las que haya intentado utilizar en el pasado con él: "Ser directa". Si, creen que me suicidare con este plan, pero es todo lo que se me ocurre luego de todas mis insinuaciones especiales a su propio estilo, pero simplemente ya no aguanto mas, debo hacerlo!

* * *

Iré a decírselo ahora mismo, lo hare, lo hare, lo hare!... voy por el pasillo llego a su habitación y antes de empezar a tocar la puerta, con mi mano a unos centímetros de la misma esta se abre. No llego a controlarme, no más, lo dejo todo salir y me abalanzo a sus labios.

* * *

Justo el día en que voy a utilizar mi plan maestro (y suicida) el mismo se acerca y me besa sin previo aviso! No puedo decir que no me gusta, Me encanta! Pero, se supone que el riesgo a equivocarte es lo emocionante de la vida!... Al diablo! Olvida todo eso, el te esta besando, que no te das cuenta?

Respondi casi con la misma pasión (sino con mas) que el me propinaba. ¿Cuántos años llevaba esperando ese momento? ¿Cuántas noches en vela se la paso imaginándoselo?

* * *

Ella me respondió mas rápidamente de lo que esperaba, tal vez la táctica directa era lo que debió haber usado desde el principio! Ah, era hermosa esa sensación! Al fin la tenia, al fin era suya… aunque en realidad, tal vez ella este confundida! Ah como no lo pensó! Un chico llega a tu puerta y te besa sin previo aviso, claro que te confundirías!

Me detengo de la misma manera de cómo empece, bruscamente, la miro a los ojos y sujeto sus hombros, esperando su respuesta.

* * *

Porque se había tenido que detener? Estaba en el paraíso!

Al ver sus ojos recordó que todo va empezando (o al menos en la realidad) por lo que debía aclarar sus emociones y hablarlas libremente con la persona frente a ella. Lamentablemente, solo atino a asentir y a besarle de nuevo, esta vez con mucha mas pasión desenfrenada.

* * *

Que tal? Le había correspondido! Este era el mejor día de su vida!

* * *

Correr riesgos, es lo mejor de todo el mundo!

* * *

_Uooo que tal! XD jajaja no es genial escribir algo totalmente espontaneo? mas fiiiino solamente poniendo los dedos sobre el teclado te puede salir algo muy bonito XD_

_en esta sección planeo poner one-shot's o drablee's sobre diferentes frases que me encuentre por ahí y aplicarlas de distintas maneras a los teen titans, aunque realmente no quiero utilizar nombres de personajes, solo narración perspectiva! asique pueden imaginárselo con cualquier personajes, solo le puse el nombre de jóvenes titanes arriba para que se lo imaginasen con robin y star o con BB y raven, pero todo es libre para su imaginación ^^_

_bueno puede que mañana me traiga uno bueno XD, pero recuerden... Nunca - al menos en este fic - usaré nombres, imaginenlo con los personajes-personas que ustedes seles pegue la regalada gana XDDD_


	2. Frase 2

**kitako-hi**

oye que bueno que te gusto jaja, de verdad me emociona el hecho de que al menos a una persona le haya gustado XD bueno espero que leas este capi también ^^

* * *

_- Si vives mirando hacia el sol, no veras las sombras. -_

Frase #2

TEEN TITANS

* * *

Lo peor y mas horrible de…. _Las desgracias_, es que, bueno, son muy fáciles de recordar. Estoy total y completamente _seguro_ de que tú puedes secundar mi suposición, las cosas malas que alguna vez te han llegado a pasar puedes recordarlas de manera rápida, por desgracia. Pero, eso depende de que tan afectado o afectada te encuentres por dicho recuerdo.

Las cosas buenas de la vida, todos aquellos recuerdos felices que te acompañan siempre y siempre te sacan alguna sonrisa, se reproducen en tu mente de forma espontanea, como si un interruptor subiera y lo hiciera aparecer en tu cabeza, pero no puedes llegar fácilmente a ese recuerdo, Son tantos que todos se mesclan y unes un novio o novia con un cumpleaños y finalmente te confundes preguntándote: _"Esto realmente fue así o…" _pero luego ignoras la pregunta, ya que, al fin y al cabo el recuerdo te saco un gran sonrisa y te alegro el día.

Lo sé porque ya me ha pasado con anterioridad… Muchas veces.

Justo ahora, he recordado algo horrible, horrendo, terrorífico que, en realidad, nunca llego ni ha llegado a pasar, lo cual lo hace más aterrador. Y es que, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con ese recuerdo creado? Esa suposición innata que sale de mi corazón desde _Ese_ día en especial. Ese día cuando pensé que la perdía para siempre, y que gracias a dios _no fue así._

_No fue así…_

La escucho susurrar cada vez que ella percibe mis emociones, "Como me conoce" pienso y sonrío. Luego paso todo el día bajo sus _cuidados _intensivos. Pero es algo que no puedo olvidar: Ese momento en que te perdí de vista, en el que perdí el control, en el que te busque, en el que te volví a ver y el último momento de mi recuerdo, en el que nunca más te quite la vista de encima. Todo pasó en unos minutos lentos para todos, pero más para mí.

Los sentimientos encontrados en el instante de tu desaparición me revelaron tantas cosas, que soy incapaz de describirlas exactamente igual a como las sentí. Pero, bueno, todo sigue igual que siempre, ¿no? Ella está bien, todos estamos bien, pero no hubiera podido sobrevivir sintiendo la culpa de su desaparición por no haber podido actuar rápido y haberme quedado estático en mi posición mientras todo sucedía.

En días posteriores a _ese_ en particular, me la pasé mirándote, ganándome la burla de muchos compañeros y amigos, pero además hice otra cosa: imaginé como hubiera sido mi mundo y el de los demás, si hubieras desaparecido. ¿Habría escapado?, ¿Huyendo de todo y todos? o ¿habría seguido adelante por ti? Tal vez tú habrías pensado en la segunda, y tal vez lo habría hecho, ya que eso lo que todos esperan de mí, pero habría sido muy difícil. ¿Como hubiera hecho para esperar mi fin? ¿Tendría algo que perder en las batallas? ¿Que me motivara para seguirlas? Tantas preguntas me hice en los días posteriores, pero…

¡Al diablo! Sigo su propio consejo: _Si vives mirando hacia el sol, no veras las sombras. _El cual ya era viejo de sus labios, pero que nunca había entendido hasta este momento. Doy gracias a un dios en el que pocas veces he creído y la miro todos los días, todas las horas, sin perderla de vista, no quiero que desaparezca por algún descuido de mi parte.

Miro mi sol cada día y las sombras quedan detrás de mí, nunca las volveré a observar, siempre mirare a mi _sol._

_

* * *

_

_Esta historia me recordó a los jóvenes titanes (por supuesto) a soul eater, naruto y bleach... deben haber otras mas a las que me recuerde pero mi cabeza no da pa' mas XDDDD bueno espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
